


【授权翻译】All the Way Down

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rentboys, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks for Morbane's permission.<br/>And I also want to thank G for her kind proofreading.<br/>Different kinds of translation skills and strategies are implied.<br/>Enjoy reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】All the Way Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).
  * A translation of [All the Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311993) by [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane). 



“走了，埃克特。”

哈利的声音在他耳朵里响起。艾格西花了点时间确定。他涮了涮嘴里包着的酒，尝出味道之前就吞了下去。然后他站起来，闲晃着出去。

哈利站在小巷里。

“我看，进展得很顺利。”

他说。小巷里足够暗，艾格西在黑暗里咧嘴笑出来。他刚刚和世界上最危险的军火商聊了二十分钟的天——如果梅林不是在吓唬他的话——他甚至也都没出汗。他们很快就会允许艾格西单独行动了。

尽管对艾格西而言，有哈利带着出任务没什么不好的。

他跨过水坑，走到哈利跟前。

“你身上有东西。外套给我。”

哈利对他说，声音不太愉快。艾格西去看他，他还继续在走。扭身脱了外套递过去，哈利走到另一条小巷的入口才停。然后他低头，从侧面观察右边的袖口——该是眼镜里的探测器发现了端倪——哈利用指甲轻掸了下艾格西的右袖。后面的艾格西看见飞了一个又小又圆的亮片出去，像鱼鳞似的。但没看清落到了哪里。

“继续走。”哈利说。

“我们现在是不是该开始逃命了？”艾格西问。

“还不行。跑会被人发现。”

哈利说。不过有趣的是，哈利在看起来不疾不徐的情况下居然还能移动那么快。艾格西几乎要小跑才追得上对方。但又没有跑。出于他的骄傲，还有他的安全，艾格西不会跑。

左转，然后右转。这条小巷要比之前那条宽，但是更暗。艾格西不确定他们目前在哪，他敢用J.B.打赌哈利也不知道。要是他们安全，哈利的速度会放慢，所以他也没去问他们是不是安全。

哈利慢下来，突然走得蹒跚颠倒，像是喝醉了一般。艾格西想去问他是不是还好，哈利看他一眼轻声说，“人就在我们后面。”

艾格西想起了梅林教过他的诀窍。左眼快速眨动能让镜片充当镜子使用，不过只有半秒钟。但他看见了入口处的三个人，就在他们后头。

问题不在于搞定那几个家伙。哈利要想杀他们，随时都可以。可那并不在他们的任务里。

不过，艾格西马上有了主意。他瞥了一眼哈利手上叠着的外套，现下也没有时间再过多思考。

“照我的做。”

他说着去推哈利，把他推到墙上去。

哈利毫不犹豫随他的行动，不是很让人激动吗，这种信任。他相信艾格西不会把事情搞砸，而艾格西也相信哈利会保护他。不然他怎么能在对方的胯部跪下，而放心把后背露给那三个，不，四个带枪的家伙。

“你想我怎么做，嗯？”

艾格西声音不响，可足够清晰。他没刻意矫正过自己的口音，但他至少可以说一两句话出来，听着不像是他自己。艾格西左手扶着哈利的腿，右手则够到了拉链那里。

眼镜的反光告诉他那些家伙已经越来越近。

哈利懂了，对他说。

“慢慢来，听到了？”

这么说着的时候语音有些含糊，是假装出来的含糊。

“交给我吧。”艾格西回答。“我会让你舒服。”

背后传来脚步声，那几个人就在入口处。艾格西有些犹豫了。哈利的手还按压着他的肩头。好吧，好吧，他们正在做着这种事情啊。他拉哈利的裤拉链，拉链有声音，艾格西希望它能足够的响，好让做的一切都值得。他脑子里闪现几个动作，全都相当下流的——但愿哈利不会因为这个杀了他——艾格西最终把脸贴近了哈利的胯下。

哈利哼了哼。

艾格西总在好奇，好奇哈利失控的表情。不是教堂那次的失去理智，而是再疯狂，他的每个动作也都精准、漂亮。要是让哈利做些愚蠢的事，他会怎么样？或者漫不经心的事、疯狂的事，他又会怎么样？哈利失控的样子，真想看看啊。

然后艾格西又在想，如果是他，让哈利呻吟出声了呢。

Fuck。

嗯，好吧。长久以来，他都克制着自己不想这些事情。也许他刚刚会把哈利推到墙上的原因，也并不仅仅是他没穿外套而已吧。

他硬得发痛了。

“Hey，”头顶传来哈利的声音。“给我走远点，少管闲事。”

他的声音让艾格西惊了惊，但他仍然做着他“该”做的事情，做得很好，不如说艾格西已经为哈利倾倒，完完全全地沉湎。

“你，”哈利跟他说。“待着别动。”

艾格西听话，待着没动，反正也没有必要掩饰他内心多希望那样。

背后有人在笑，在说话。艾格西没听清，知道也不会好听，就是些下流龌蹉的词语。跟着那些人走开了。哈利手不离他的肩膀就能干掉那帮家伙的，所以艾格西没在怕，也不必要在意。但他在意自己手心里摸着的皮肤，上面是哈利的短裤，还有哈利半勃的性器，性器贴他的脸，他很在意。

都是肾上腺素的原因，艾格西不会觉得是因为他自己。他就只是对着哈利见鬼了似的呼吸喘气，像是打骚扰电话的混蛋对着话筒喘个不停。要是艾格西真把这一切都归功于自己，实是在自找难堪。

难堪到他甚至在想：顾虑那么多，这也就不会是最糟的法子了，嗯？好歹它到底不是最糟的。

“好了，艾格西。”

头顶传来哈利的声音。声音响起之前像是过了漫长的一世纪，尽管也不过一分钟而已。哈利轻轻地推开艾格西，艾格西也收回自己的手，调整好自己的眼镜。一个穿好裤子，一个站起身。哈利给他一个难以解读的神情。总之不是生气，那才是问题。

“反应很快。”

哈利说。要是他的声音里有什么感情，艾格西也说不清是什么鬼东西。

然后哈利帮他穿衣服，穿衣服的每一次触碰，碰在艾格西身上都像是见鬼似的触电一击。

可惜了，艾格西现在是一名皇家绅士，是埃克特。所以他只单单点了点头。他们又开始继续走。

这下再没有人跟着他们，也没发生什么别的事情。二人赶到停车的地方，梅林正等在那里。没人问起艾格西那个军火商，艾格西的眼镜让他们看到了全部的情况，全部。他应该感激没人对那件事提一个字，除了当晚上床之后，艾格西又希望他们该对那件事说点什么。当晚他自慰了，自慰的时候想着的东西，他只字没提。艾格西多想再回到那条小巷去，多想当时会有另一个结局。

 

END


End file.
